Team Edge
Team Edge is an in-house production studio creating content for our 4 Million+ followers. They create new and exciting content and serve on multiple platforms including; YouTube, Instagram, and Twitter. Team Edge is one of the leading channels on YouTube with 50 million+ monthly views, and 800 million+ total views. They do everything in-house from set design, videography, editing, producing, and everything in between. Team Edge is a challenge based channel that does a variety of different videos from sports challenges, board game challenges, escape rooms, food-based challenges or awesome challenges they made themselves As of recently, they have introduced "Edge Time" which is an opportunity to gain an advantage or and edge by answering a Trivia Questions or a Riddle in the next round within challenges. Team Edge is a channel from Hi5 Studios with over 5 million subscribers. Team Edge Vlogs launched August 27, 2018. They wanted to make a Vlog channel because "I feel like we have a lot of fun things we do off-camera that I feel like you guys would absolutely love, but its just kinda like something that we can't actually integrate into the actual Team Edge video. But its still funny, its still entertaining and we thought it would be a good idea if we make a vlog channel that kinda shows you the behind the scenes and whats going on" - Bobby from Paper Airplane Contest vlog. From their Squarespace website: * In September of 2015, three brothers; Matthias, J-Fred, and Bryan came together to create Team Edge. A family-friendly channel with a group of guys that get a little too competitive in some fairly childish competitions. Since Team Edge has launched, it has built a following of over 4 million subscribers and over 1,500,000,000 total views. * SEE Team Edge Rule Book Quotes * "Aw, poopsie" * J-Fred: "Took a chance and pulled down my pants" * J-Fred: "-alavista" * J-Fred: "Write it down, write it down" * "Weak immune system" * "It's not cheating if there is no rule against it" *Bobby: "I do it for the kids." *"Pacific Standard Time *"Maya-Papaya" *"Machu Pichu" *”A Walabo” *J-fred: "Mama Cita" *Pacific Standard Time *"BORED!" Members of Team Edge Bryan J-Fred Bobby Reoccuring Members Matthias Connor Gunner Kevin Marvin Hi5 Guests: **Look under Guests for more Corey Sam C.J. Cam and Jeff Megan Batoon: A frequent guest on the channel. Tanner Paul Past Members Michael Badal Billy Mariah Monroe Devyn Other Employees Rob Fredrick: Senior Digital Marketing Director Natalie Dizayer- Marketing and Communications Coordinator (Assistant to J-Fred) Scott Triffle: Editor for Hi, I’m Bryan D.K: Cameraman and Editor Corey: Editor Gibson Unknown (Team Edge) * Whitney - Producer * Gibson - Production member *Rich - Production leader *Daniel - Production member *Kyle- Editor/Vlog *Erick- Vlog Partnerships * Awesome Little Green Men * Amazon * Grossery Gang Toys * Best Fiends Forever * LG * Square Space * Zing Toys * Hot Wheels * Warner Bros. * Disney XD * Audible * Skyrocket * Lego Ninjago * Purple * Quidd Social Media * Youtube ** Team Edge * Twitter ** @Its_TeamEdge * Instagram ** @itsteamedge Send Mail Mail Box: 24307 Magic Mtn Pkwy #211 Valencia, CA 91355 Category:Channels